Parenting Time?
by BlackAzure29
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Fang dan Boboiboy menemukan seorang anak kecil di jalanan? Dan bagaimana kejadiannya kalau anak itu mirip dengan teman mereka yang telah lama pergi? Dan bagaimana kalau Fang dan Boboiboy harus merawat anak itu? [Note : HumanBaby!Ochobot, Human!Adudu dkk, little bit sho-ai] Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : Boboiboy dkk udah SMA. Jam kuasa masih ada. ALL CHARA IS HUMAN. OOC TINGKAT DEWA.

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Fang dan Boboiboy menemukan seorang anak kecil di jalanan? Dan bagaimana kejadiannya kalau anak itu mirip dengan teman mereka yang telah lama pergi? Dan bagaimana kalau Fang dan Boboiboy harus merawat anak itu? Summary fail, Read and Review, please?

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Fang! Tunggu sebentar!" seru seorang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus berwarna orange sambil mengejar seorang pemuda berambut violet yang ia panggil Fang tadi yang berada jauh di depannya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Fang menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badannya, melihat pemuda bertopi orange bernama Boboiboy berlari menyusul dirinya sambil membawa bola basket di tangannya.

"Kenapa panggil-panggil?" tanya Fang dengan nada yang sedikit jutek saat Boboiboy sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Nih, bola basketmu tertinggal di kelas" jawab Boboiboy sambil melempar bola itu kepada Fang yang memang sering membawa bola basket ke sekolah. Fang langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Terima kasih" kata Fang pendek dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Oi! Tunggu aku!" seru Boboiboy dan segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Fang. Fang menatap rival sekaligus sahabatnya ini dengan sinis.

"Ngapain kamu ngikutin aku?" tanya Fang dingin.

"Rumah kita 'kan searah" jawab Boboiboy santai. Fang hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Kenapa ia sampai lupa? Mungkin karena mereka jarang pulang bersama. Kini, dua siswa terkenal seantero Pulau Rintis ini berjalan beriringan tanpa suara hingga hanya ada suara angin berhembus dan tangisan anak kecil yang menemani mereka.

Tunggu, tangisan anak kecil?

Refleks Fang dan Boboiboy menoleh ke sebelah kanan dimana suara itu berasal. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terlihat sesosok anak kecil yang diletakkan di dalam kardus bekas menangis sesegukan di samping tiang listrik. Langsung saja mereka berdua menghampiri anak itu.

Anak itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak Malaysia pada umumnya. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru dan kulitnya putih pucat.

"A…anak siapa ini?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menggendong anak itu yang masih menangis, sementara Fang sedang memeriksa kardus yang ditempati anak itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas.

"Boboiboy, lihat ini" panggil Fang. Boboiboy pun menunduk untuk melihat apa isi kertas yang kini dipegang Fang.

"_Nama anak ini Ochobot. Tolong rawat anak ini. Terima kasih"_

Tulisan itu diketik dengan komputer. Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"Ochobot?" gumam Boboiboy dan Fang bersamaan. Setahu mereka, Ochobot yang mereka kenal sudah pergi entah kemana. Teman mereka yang memiliki kemampuan hebat yang telah memberikan kekuatan kepada mereka itu pergi dengan alasan _'ingin mengetahui banyak hal baru dan mengalaminya sendiri'_ .

Tapi, 'Ochobot' yang mereka temui sekarang adalah sesosok anak kecil yang usianya saja mungkin dibawah dua tahun. Berbeda sekali dengan Ochobot yang mereka kenal, karena Ochobot yang mereka kenal itu seusia mereka pada saat itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menepuk pelan punggung Ochobot kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Tinggalkan saja anak itu disini dan biarkan orang lain memungutnya. Anak kecil itu menyebalkan kalau lagi nangis, tahu" jawab Fang tanpa pikir panjang, tidak mau tahu dengan nasib anak itu nantinya.

"Eh? Kamu tega banget, sih. Kita rawat saja dia, bagaimana?" balas Boboiboy. Fang sebenarnya tidak ingin merawat anak itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya yang membuatnya tidak bisa bilang tidak saat melihat anak itu.

"Te…terserah!" jawab Fang sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Walau ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, tapi Ochobot itu sangat menggemaskan baginya. Ochobot yang kini sudah berhenti menangis pun menatap Boboiboy dengan polosnya.

'_Manisnyaaaa_!_ Orangtua mana yang tega meninggalkan anak seimut ini?_' pikir Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba saja Ochobot kecil tersenyum dan berusaha meraih pipi Boboiboy.

"Mama!" seru Ochobot kecil. Tentu saja membuat Boboiboy kaget bercampur malu. Sedangkan Fang?

"Ahahaha! Mama? Cocok sekali untukmu, Boboiboy!" Fang tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengarnya, meski ia berpikir bahwa Boboiboy itu memang cocok jadi Mama, dan Fang yang jadi Papa /nianakpikirannyakemana? -_-"

"Di…dia cuma anak kecil!" seru Boboiboy dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, membuat Boboiboy terlihat makin imut di mata Fang /mulaigakjelasauthornya.

"Mama! Mama!" Ochobot kecil akhirnya berhasil menyentuh pipi Boboiboy. Ia pun tertawa riang sambil menarik-narik poni Boboiboy yang keluar dari topinya.

"A…auww…sa-sakit…" gumam Boboiboy pelan, namun wajahnya tersenyum. Sebenarnya Boboiboy benar-benar kesakitan, namun wajah Ochobot yang tampak senang juga membuatnya ingin tersenyum juga.

"Kelihatannya anak ini menyukaimu" ucap Fang sambil _menoel-noel_ pipi Ochobot. Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Uuuhh…" setelah puas menjambak rambut sang 'Mama', Ochobot menggapai-gapai tangannya ke arah Fang.

"Pa…pa…" ucap Ochobot terbata-bata, berusaha meraih Fang.

"Hah? Apa dia bilang?" tanya Fang sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ochobot pun langsung menepuk-nepuk wajah Fang.

"Pa..Papa!" panggil Ochobot riang, sedikit membuat Fang terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka akan dipanggal Papa oleh anak itu.

"Hmph, setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada dipanggil Mama" kata Fang dengan maksud menyindir Boboiboy.

"Biarlah! Jadi, kita harus rawat anak ini! Setuju?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang hanya diam saja dan malah sibuk memainkan bola basket yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Kuanggap itu iya. Ayo ke rumahmu!" seru Boboiboy ceria sambil menarik Fang dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggendong Ochobot.

"Oi! Kenapa rumahku!?"

"Kamu 'kan tinggal sendirian! Aku tidak mau merepotkan Tok Aba!"

Perdebatan itu terus berlangsung sehingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di rumah Fang.

***~~TBC~~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Halo semuaaa! Azure disini, salam kenal! !**

**Ehehehe…jujur, Azure sebenarnya kaget dan gak nyangka waktu buka FFN kategori kartun dan nemu fandom BoBoiboy. Well, karena akhir-akhir ini Azure lagi seneng sama BBB akhirnya Azure nyoba bikin fanfic BBB deh. Btw, ini fanfic pertama Azure di fandom ini, jadi, Azure lanjutin ato gak usah?**

**Akhir kata, Review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : Boboiboy dkk udah SMA. Jam kuasa masih ada. ALL CHARA IS HUMAN. OOC TINGKAT DEWA. Typo bertebaran.

_Happy Reading! _\\(^o^)/

* * *

"Oi, cepat buka pintunya!" kata Boboiboy pada Fang yang sedang sibuk mencari kunci rumahnya.

"Sabarlah sebentar! Ugh, mana kuncinya?" tanya Fang kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Akhirnya setelah mencari selama beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menemukan kunci rumahnya.

"Haah…akhirnya bisa masuk rumah juga…" gumam Fang lega setelah berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya. Sedangkan Boboiboy langsung shock begitu melihat keadaan rumah Fang (ekspresi Boboiboy kira-kira kayak gini =A=")

"Kau…KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAHMU, YA!?" teriak Boboiboy tepat di telinga Fang, mengabaikan Ochobot yang kini kebingungan di dalam gendongannya. Pasalnya, pemandangan ruang tamu Fang kini persis kapal pecah (note : Boboiboy pernah ke rumah Fang sebelumnya dan pemandangannya beda 180 derajat sama yang sekarang XD)

"GAK PERLU PAKE TERIAK BISA NGGAK, SIH!?" balas Fang sambil berteriak juga. Tanda perempatan jalan mulai muncul di dahinya.

"ITU KAMU SENDIRI JUGA TERIAK!" balas Boboiboy tak mau kalah.

"TERSERAH AKU, DONG! DASAR TOPI KONYOL!"

"MATA EMPAT!"

"HAH! NGAJAK BERANTEM, YA!? SERANGAN BAYANG!"

"SIAPA TAKUT!? BOBOIBOY KUASA-"

"HUWEEEEE!"

Teriakan Boboiboy terpotong karena tangisan keras Ochobot. Oh, ternyata Boboiboy benar-benar melupakan Ochobot yang kini tidak ada dalam gendongannya, melainkan anak itu jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi menelungkup.

"OCHOBOT!" teriak Boboiboy dan Fang bersamaan. Fang langsung menonaktifkan serangan bayangnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Ochobot.

"Kepalanya terluka…" gumam Fang saat mendapati luka kecil di dahi Ochobot.

"Cepat bawa dia ke kamarmu! Dimana kotak P3K?" tanya Boboiboy panik.

"Ada di dekat kamar mandi! Cepat, ya!" jawab Fang sambil berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Sementara Boboiboy langsung menuju ke tempat yang disebutkan Fang untuk mencari kotak P3K.

Di kamar Fang, Ochobot masih terus menangis sambil menggerakkan badannya kesana kemari.

"Ja…jangan nangis dong…cep cep cep…" Fang berusaha memenangkan Ochobot, namun hal itu tidak berhasil karena tangisan Ochobot makin keras.

"OI, BOBOIBOY! CEPATLAH!" teriak Fang akhirnya.

"IYA, SEBENTAR!" balas Boboiboy dan tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy sudah muncul dari balik pintu kamar Fang dengan kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Akhirnya datang juga, cepat obati anak ini!" seru Fang. Boboiboy mengangguk kecil dan segera mengobati luka Ochobot. Selama Boboiboy mengobati Ochobot, Fang mondar-mandir tidak tenang di belakang Boboiboy sambil berharap luka anak itu tidak parah.

(000)

"Nah, sudah selesai!" seru Boboiboy lega setelah mengobati luka Ochobot. Kini, Ochobot tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasur Fang. Diam-diam, Fang menghela napas lega melihat wajah tidur Ochobot.

"Huh! Apa kubilang, anak kecil itu merepotkan" dengus Fang kemudian, berlagak tak peduli. Padahal ia yang paling panik saat Ochobot terluka.

_Ugh, kenapa anak itu imut sekali, sih!? _Batin Fang, entah karena ia kesal atau senang.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang dia sudah tidur" balas Boboiboy. Fang hanya diam saja. Tiba-tiba saja Fang teringat sesuatu. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos secepat kilat dan mengambil bola basket yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah botol minum yang telah terisi penuh dan pergi keluar kamar.

"Oi, Fang! Mau kemana?" tanya Boboiboy sebelum Fang berlari makin jauh.

"Latihan basket!" jawab Fang setengah berteriak dan langsung buru-buru keluar rumah.

Boboiboy hanya bisa menatap punggung Fang yang semakin kecil seiring ia berlari, kemudian ia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Dan ternyata…..

DOEEENG!

Mendadak kepala Boboiboy terasa pusing. "Fang bahkan bisa tahan tidur di tempat seperti ini. Orang macam apa dia itu?" gumamnya.

Pasalnya, sekarang ia baru sadar kalau ternyata kamar Fang jauuuuh lebih berantakan daripada ruang tamunya. Hanya kasurnya saja yang hanya seprainya yang sedikit berantakan dan selimutnya yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Kalu begini jadinya ya, apa boleh buat…" Boboiboy pun memasang kuda-kuda.

"BOBOIBOY KUASA LIMA!"

Berpecah jadi lima memang pilihan terbaik saat ini karena ia tidak mungkin bisa membersihkan rumah Fang sendirian.

"Oke! Halilintar dan Taufan, kalian bersihkan lantai satu. Api dan Air, kalian bersihkan lantai dua. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh" komando Gempa.

"Oke!" seru Taufan dan Api serentak. Air hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu kau sendiri ngapain?" tanya Halilintar dingin seperti biasa. Sementara Taufan sudah turun ke lantai satu dan Api dan Air mulai melakukan tugas mereka.

"Aku akan bersihkan kamar Fang dan menjaga Ochobot" jawab Gempa. Halilintar tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung menyusul Taufan ke lantai satu.

Maka dengan ini kunyatakan, bersih-bersih rumah Fang resmi dimulai! (lo kira lomba -_-)

**~*TBC*~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Maafin Azure gara-gara lama diuploadnya~~ *sujud2*. Baru bisa lanjutin sekarang soalnya :3**

**HUWAAA! Nggak nyangka fanfic gaje ini banyak yang review! Ada yang nge-fav juga! *terharu* Ada yang bilang kalau di capter 1 ada sesuatu yang bikin gak enak dibaca, Azure minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, chapter 1 juga udah Azure perbaiki. Sekali lagi maaf ya…. *sujud2 lagi* Untuk sementara emang genre fanfic ini humor dulu, kalo ada perubahan nanti Azure ganti/tambahin genrenya.**

**Dan…apa jadinya fanfic ini bakal jadi Fang x BBB ato BBB x Fang? Liat aja nanti, tergantung mood saya hehehe XD *dideathglareFang* *dihantamkerispetir***

**Ada yang bisa bantuin Azure kasih ide buat chapter 3 nggak? *puppyeyes* Soalnya bener-bener lagi gak ada ide lagi nih… pleaaseeee?**

**Review please~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Btw, ada yang udah liat preview BoBoiBoy episode 18?**


	3. Chapter 3

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : Boboiboy dkk udah SMA. Jam kuasa masih ada ALL CHARA IS HUMAN OOC TINGKAT DEWA.

_Happy reading!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Siang hari yang cukup terik di Pulau Rintis Malaysia. Di sebuah jalanan yang tidak lebar tapi juga tidak sempit, ada sebuah rumah berlantai dua bercat putih yang tidak besar tapi juga tidak kecil yang terletak tiga rumah dari sebuah mansion kosong yang -kabarnya- berhantu yang sempat membuat gempar Pulau Rintis. Tampak dari luar rumah bercat putih itu sangat sangat tenang. Hanya saja, apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan…

"GYAAAAA!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"KAU BAKAR GORDENNYA!?"

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!"

"AIR MANA AIR? CEPAT PADAMKAN!"

"A…aku disini…"

"TAUFAN! BERHENTI GUNAKAN AIR-SKATEMU ITU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"KENAPA?!"

"KAU MEMBUAT SAMPAHNYA BERHAMBURAN LAGI, TAHU!"

"YA MAAF!"

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR MINTA DIHAJAR, YA!"

"HEI! DIMANA SAPUNYA!?"

"MATAMU ITU ADA DIMANA, TAUFAN? JELAS-JELAS ADA DI DEPANMU!"

Seperti yang kalian lihat, di dalam sana ribut sekali. Meski sang empunya rumah pemilik kekuatan mengendalikan bayangan sedang tidak ada di tempat, tapi teman si empunya rumahlah yang menyebabkan semua keributan itu.

Semua ini berawal dari salah satu pecahan si pengendali lima elemen Bumi, yakni Boboiboy Api, yang pada awalnya hanya sedang menyapu lantai yang dekat dengan jendela lantai dua. Baru sebentar ia menyapu, ia langsung melempar sapunya ke lantai, bosan. Teguran dari Boboiboy Air tidak digubrisnya sama sekali. Pandangan Api pun teralihkan pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Di luar terlihat jalanan kecil dan rumah-rumah penduduk dan langit biru dengan awan-awan putih yang bergerak kesana kemari. Pemandangan yang biasa memang, tapi bagi Api, hal itu sangat menarik. Ia menatap keluar jendela sambil memegang gorden berwarna ungu yang terpasang di jendela. Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya yang memegang gorden ungu itu mengeluarkan api yang kontan saja membakar gorden itu. Dan semua kerusuhan itu pun terjadi.

Semua keributan itu membuat Boboiboy Gempa kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang kini direpotkan dengan kamar Fang yang berantakannya _naudzubillah min dzalik_ itu pun juga harus terpaksa mendengar teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas dari pecahannya yang lain. Pintu kamar Fang yang sengaja ia tutup juga sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, suara mereka tetap terdengar jelas. Oh, memang suara mereka sama, tapi dari nada bicaranya sudah jelas siapa yang berteriak.

Gempa menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi._Tenang Gempa, tenang. Semua ini tidak akan berlangsung lama_, batinnya, mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara itu. Tapi tetap saja, mereka semua sangat berisik dan itu sangat mengganggu Gempa.

_Mereka ini, kalau Ochobot bangun bagaimana?_ batin Gempa seraya menatap Ochobot yang masih tidur dengan tenang. Untunglah dia masih tidur, batinnya lagi.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Gempa! Aku masuk, ya!" terdengar sebuah suara dari luar kamar Fang yang Gempa yakin diucapkan setengah berteriak. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan sosok Boboiboy Air masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu secepat mungkin.

"Ah, Air ternyata? Kukira siapa…" kata Gempa setelah melihat Air.

"Ugh, aku tidak tahan mendengar teriakan mereka. Berisik sekali" ucap Air sembari mendekati Gempa. Pasalnya, sekarang suara teriakan yang berasal dari Halilintar, Api dan Taufan itu seakan tidak mau berhenti. Sekarang mereka malah bersahutan tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting sama sekali.

"TAUFAN! API! APA MULUT KALIAN HARUS KUSUMBAT BISKUIT YAYA!? BANYAK STOK BISKUIT YAYA DISINI!"

"TIDAAAK! JANGAN BISKUIT JAHANNAM ITU!"

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KAMI, YA?!"

_Mereka malah membicarakan biskuit Yaya_, Gempa dan Air pun facepalm.

Sementara itu, di rumah Yaya…

PLOK!

"Yaah…adonannya jatuh…" Yaya mengambil adonan biskuit di lantai yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Kok bisa jatuh, ya? Biarlah, untung adonannya masih banyak" Yaya kembali melanjutkan membuat biskuitnya lagi sambil bersiul-siul.

"Besok kuberikan pada Boboiboy dan Gopal, ah"

(000)

"Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Gempa beranjak dari tempatnya, membuka pintu kamar Fang perlahan, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan…

"KALIAN SEMUA BISA DIAM, TIDAK!? BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN DAN CEPAT SELESAIKAN SEMUA INI!" …Gempa berteriak sekuat-kuatnya.

Halilintar yang tadinya ingin berteriak lagi langsung bungkam. Api langsung melompat kaget, dan Taufan sampai terjatuh dari h_overboard_-nya.

Gempa mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Air pun spontan melihat Ochobot, kalau-kalau anak itu terbangun. Tapi hebatnya, anak itu masih tidur, anak itu hanya bergerak sedikit seperti ingin membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

Setelah Gempa berteriak, suasana hening. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka masing-masing dengan tenang.

"Nah, kalau begini 'kan enak" komentar Air lalu keluar dari kamar Fang. Gempa pun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya membersihkan kamar Fang.

(000)

**Dua jam kemudian…**

"Huuff…akhirnya selesai juga" gumam Boboiboy yang kini telah bersatu kembali. Rumah Fang kini telah bersih dan rapi, jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, dengan efek _sparkle_ bertebaran dimana-mana. Boboiboy tersenyum puas sembari melihat seisi rumah Fang yang kini terasa jauh lebih luas daripada sebelumnya.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa minta izin Tok Aba!" serunya sambil menepuk dahinya setelah diam beberapa saat. Ia pun mengintip ke dalam kamar Fang sejenak.

"Ochobot masih tidur. Kutinggal sebentar tidak apa, 'kan?" bisik Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri. Pelan-pelan ia menutup pintu kamar Fang, berusaha tidak membangunkan Ochobot. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamar Fang tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Setelah keluar dari rumah Fang, ia berubah menjadi mode Halilintar.

"Gerakan kilat!" seru Halilintar dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menghilang, menuju kedai Tok Aba.

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Halilintar, Fang pun muncul di depan rumahnya.

(000)

"Tok Aba! Tok Aba!" panggil Boboiboy (yang masih dalam mode Halilintar) yang sukses mengagetkan Tok Aba yang sedang asyik nonton telenovela di kedai.

"Ish, Boboiboy! Bikin kaget saja! Mau copot jantung Atok!" omel Tok Aba sambil menjitak kepala Boboiboy.

"Hehehe…maaf Tok…" Boboiboy langsung kembali seperti semula.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Boboiboy habis dari rumah Fang, Tok" jawab Boboiboy sembari duduk di counter. Tok Aba hanya mengangguk sambil ber-ooh pelan.

"Oh ya Tok Aba, Boboiboy boleh menginap di rumah Fang malam ini?" tanya Boboiboy to-the-point.

"Menginap? Tumben sekali. Ada acara apa?" tanya Tok Aba. Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Nggg…ada…kerja kelompok! Ya, kerja kelompok! Boleh 'kan, Tok? Mumpung sekolah Boboiboy libur tiga hari" jawab Boboiboy akhirnya. Sekolah Boboiboy memang libur selama tiga hari, entah apa sebabnya. Tapi mereka tidak diberi tugas kelompok.

"Oh…berapa lama kamu mau nginap?" tanya Tok Aba yang tampaknya tidak memperhatikan Boboiboy karena masih asyik nonton telenovela.

"Mungkin…tiga hari?" jawab Boboiboy ragu. Tiga hari itu sebenarnya sangat tidak cukup untuk merawat seorang anak kecil misterius yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika waktunya sudah tepat, Boboiboy akan mengatakan perihal Ochobot kepada Tok Aba.

"Boleh saja. Hari ini Atok juga harus menutup kedai kebih cepat. Malam ini Atok harus ke KL. Ada urusan, Atok harus menginap seminggu di KL. Tidak apa 'kan?" kata Tok Aba. Mata Boboiboy berbinar-binar mendengar ucapan Tok Aba.

"Oke, Tok! Terima kasih! Atok memang terbaik!" seru Boboiboy ceria dan langsung melesat menuju rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Boboiboy kembali dengan sebuah tas besar di punggungnya dan pakaian yang berbeda, menandakan Boboiboy sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian yang sehari-hari ia kenakan.

"Boboiboy pergi dulu, Tok!" pamit Boboiboy dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Hati-hati, Boboiboy! Jangan merepotkan Fang!" seru Tok Aba, namun pandangannya tetap tidak lepas dari telenovela yang ditayangkan di TV.

Tok Aba, mungkin malah Boboiboy yang kerepotan di rumah Fang nantinya.

(000)

"Hah?" Fang yang baru masuk ke rumahnya dibuat melongo karena pemandangan rumahnya berbeda 180 derajat daripada saat ia tinggalkan dan efek _sparkle_ yang masih tertinggal di seisi rumahnya. Bola basket yang ia pegang pun terjatuh di samping kakinya saking terkejutnya Fang.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Boboiboy dan Ochobot yang ditinggalkannya. _Apa Boboiboy yang membersihkan rumahku?_ pikir Fang sambil naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Fang jadi makin terkejut bergitu melihat isi kamarnya. Oh, bukan, bukan karena kamarnya yang sudah rapi (oke, itu yang pertama), tapi karena seorang anak kecil berambut pirang nyaris terjatuh dari jendela dekat kasurnya. Kuulangi, ANAK KECIL BERAMBUT PIRANG NYARIS TERJATUH DARI JENDELA.

"Hei! Mau apa kau disitu!?" seru Fang panik dan buru-buru menghampiri Ochobot yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada disana. Namun terlambat, Ochobot sudah jatuh duluan.

"Sial! Elang bayang!" Fang buru-buru membentuk tangannya menyerupai bentuk burung dan dalam sekejap seekor burung hitam bermata merah menyala muncul di hadapannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Fang untuk mengendalikan elang hitam itu untuk menangkap Ochobot dari luar jendela. Setelah Ochobot tertangkap, elang itu kembali ke kamar Fang. Fang menghela napas lega begitu melihat Ochobot baik-baik saja. Dengan satu tepukan tangan, elang hitam itu menghilang.

"Kau ini senang sekali bikin orang panik, ya?" tanya Fang sarkatis pada Ochobot yang kini dalam gendongannya.

"Da! Papa!" Ochobot malah tertawa-tawa melihat raut kesal Fang.

"Mana Boboiboy?" tanya Fang. Namun pertanyaan Fang hanya dibalas ocehan tidak jelas khas bayi yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Santai sekali jadi anak kecil pikir Fang. Tak lama kemudian, entah darimana, muncul bau tidak enak.

"Ukh!" Fang buru-buru menjauhkan Ochobot dari gendongannya. Ternyata sumber baunya dari Ochobot.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mandi, hah? Kau harus mandi, bocah. Aku tidak mau Boboiboy mengamuk karena aku mengabaikanmu" ucap Fang. Kemudian ia mendudukkan Ochobot di lantai, setelah itu ia sibuk membongkar lemari bajunya, berharap menemukan bajunya yang sudah kekecilan. Setelah mencari sekian lama, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah baju berwarna hitam dengan perpaduan warna kuning yang kontras yang sekiranya pas di tubuh mungil Ochobot.

"Ketemu" gumam Fang. Ia meletakkan baju itu di kasurnya, kemudian ia beranjak keluar kamar untuk mengambil handuk. Sebelum sempat keluar, ia berdiri menghadap Ochobot.

"Kau diam disitu. Jangan bergerak" ancam Fang sambil menunjuk Ochobot lalu melesat pergi. Ochobot hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

Fang, apa kau lupa kalau dia hanya seorang bayi? Apa dia mengerti dengan semua yang kau katakan?

(000)

SPLASH!

"Hei! Berhenti memuncratkan air ke wajahku!" omel Fang pada Ochobot yang kini berada di dalam bak mandi kecil berisi air hangat. Ya, kini Fang sedang memandikan Ochobot. Kalau bukan karena bau badan anak itu dan antisipasi kalau-kalau Boboiboy mengamuk, Fang tidak akan pernah mau memandikan anak itu. Hei, sejak kapan dirinya takut dengan Boboiboy seperti ini?

Namun layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya, Ochobot makin memukulkan tangannya ke air hingga air itu terciprat ke mana-mana. Beruntungnya kali ini tidak kena Fang, karena Fang sendiri sedang mencari-cari sabun bayi yang seingatnya ada di kamar mandi itu.

Setelah menemukan sabun bayi yang dicarinya, ia langsung menuangkan sabun itu ke bak mandi. Berhubung ia tidak pernah punya pengalaman memandikan bayi, Fang agak bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Jadi, Fang hanya mendudukkan Ochobot di dalam bak mandi sambil menyiram-nyiram tubuh Ochobot dan sesekali mengusap badannya. Saat sedang asyik-asyknya memandikan Ochobot, tiba-tiba Fang dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan keras.

"FAAANG! KAU SUDAH PULANG, 'KAN? DIMANA KAU?"

Fang kenal betul suara itu, suara Boboiboy. Pas sekali.

"AKU DISINI!" balas Fang sambil berteriak juga. Boboiboy langsung menghampiri sumber suara dan mendapati Fang yang tengah memandikan Ochobot.

"Mama!" kata Ochobot ceria begitu melihat Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung menghampiri Fang dan Ochobot. Ochobot langsung melepaskan diri dari Fang dan membiarkan Boboiboy menangkapnya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Fang pada Boboiboy.

"Pulang sebentar, izin ke Tok Aba kalau aku akan menginap di sini" jawab Boboiboy santai.

"Menginap? Di sini?" ulang Fang. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh, 'kan?"

"Sesukamu sajalah"

Suasana hening. Hanya ada suara percikan air yang memecah suasana. Dan tumben Ochobot tidak berceloteh apa-apa. Anak itu kini sibuk memainkan bebek karet yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada padanya.

Tiba-tiba Fang teringat tentang rumahnya yang ia yakin Boboiboy yang membersihkannya. Baik sekali Boboiboy mau repot-repot membersihkan rumahnya ini. Benar-benar calon istri ideal (EH?)

"Oi" panggil Fang.

"Iya?" balas Boboiboy.

Hening sejenak.

"Tidak jadi" ucap Fang akhirnya. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa sulit sekali bilang terima kasih?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fang, apa kau punya popok bayi?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Fang tersentak.

"Sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku. Tentu saja aku tidak punya"

"Kalau begitu, sana beli! Biar aku yang memandikan Ochobot"

"Kau saja yang beli. Aku malas keluar"

"Ayolah Fang…kau saja, ya?" entah ini hanya Fang yang salah lihat atau memang benar terjadi, Boboiboy meatap Fang dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kucing yang mengharap belas kasihan orang yang melihatnya.

Tanpa sadar wajah Fang memerah.

"Baik! Baik! Aku yang beli!" Fang langsung kabur dari kamar mandi itu secepatnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan lupa beli bedak bayi dan minyak telon, ya!" seru Boboiboy sebelum Fang benar-benar pergi.

Singkat cerita, kini Fang sudah berada di supermarket Pulau Rintis. Ia sedang melihat-lihat salah satu rak di supermarket itu.

"Hmm…bedak bayi dan minyak telon sudah, tinggal popok bayi. Cocoknya yang mana, ya?" gumam Fang sambil melihat lihat rak di depannya. Di tangannya ada sebuah keranjang merah berisi bedak bayi ukuran besar, minyak telon, dan beberapa bungkus biskuit bayi dan bubur bayi untuk jaga-jaga.

Saat sedang asyik-asyik memperhatikan rak, tiba-tiba ada yang seseorang yang mengagetkannya.

"FANG!" panggil orang itu, yang sukses membuat Fang tersentak.

"Eh? Ying?" gumam Fang begitu melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya.

"Tumben kita bertemu disini" kata Ying dengan logat Cina-nya yang khas. Fang hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil terus melihat rak di depannya.

"Woi Fang, kau cari apa, sih?" tanya Ying yang kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Aku cari popok bayi!" jawab Fang agak ketus. Ying tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke lantai begitu melihat apa yang dilihat Fang. Anak ini bodoh atau kelewat polos?

"Haiya, macam mana lu ni, Fang? Ini pembalut wanita, ma. Popok bayi di sana, wo!"

"..."

(000)

CKLEK! SIIIIINGGGG

"Kok, sepi?" tanya Fang pada dirinya sendiri. Ia langsung menaruh belanjaannya di sofa dan menuju ke kamar mandi dan mendapati Boboiboy yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang bersih dan bersandar di dinding dengan Ochobot yang ada dalam dekapannya. Tubuh Ochobot hanya dibalut dengan baju tanpa celana dan handuk. Ochobot langsung kegirangan begitu Fang muncul.

"Heh, malah tidur disini…" gumam Fang dan berjongkok di depan Boboiboy. Fang bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang keluar teratur dari mulut Boboiboy. Topi Boboiboy pun posisinya sedikit miring dari yang biasanya.

_Dilihat-lihat, dia manis juga…_

Tangan Fang terulur untuk mengelus wajah Boboiboy yang terlihat damai. Pelan-pelan, ia mengelus pipi Boboiboy. Halus sekali.

"Enggh…" Fang buru-buru menyingkirkan tangannya begitu mendengar erangan Boboiboy. Boboiboy perlahan membuka matanya, dan mendapati Fang berada di depannya.

"Eng…Fang? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengucek matanya. "Maaf ya, kalau aku merepotkanmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Ck! Berhubung aku lagi baik, kau tidur saja sana. Biar aku yang menjaga anak ini" ujar Fang sambil menggendong Ochobot.

"Tapi, aku harus tidur dimana?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Terserah mau dimana saja. Asal jangan disini" jawab Fang yang sedang berusaha memakaikan popok pada Ochobot.

"Hmm…baiklah. Terima kasih ya" ucap Boboiboy dan segera pergi dari kamar mandi.

(000)

"Nah, akhirnya beres juga" gumam Fang setelah berhasil memakaikan popok Ochobot. Kemudian, ia menggendong Ochobot menuju ruang tengah untuk sekedar nonton TV.

Fang mendudukkan Ochobot di atas sofa, sedangkan ia sendiri mengambil beberapa bungkus biskuit bayi di plastik belanjaan dan donat lobak merah di kulkasnya. Saat ia kembali, ia menyadari kalau Ochobot sudah tidak ada di sofa.

"Kemana anak itu?" gumam Fang. Tapi, sayangnya Fang terlalu malas untuk mencarinya. Ia malah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menyalakan TV. Toh, pintu depan dan jendela sudah ia kunci rapat, jadinya Ochobot tidak bisa keluar.

KRESEK

"Ng?" Fang menoleh ke sumber suara. Setelah menyadari apa yang dilihatnya, pandangan Fang berubah horor.

Yang ia lihat, Ochobot sedang berusaha memakan biskuit Yaya yang untungnya masih dibungkus.

"Hei! Jangan makan itu!" seru Fang panik dan langsung menyambar biskuit Yaya dari tangan Ochobot.

"Kalau kau mati bagaimana? Biskuit ini beracun, tahu!" ujar Fang pada Ochobot. Sebagai gantinya, ia menyerahkan biskuit bayi yang sudah dibukanya.

Fang menatap biskuit Yaya yang selalu disimpannya untuk jaga-jaga. Setelah beberapa lama menatapnya, sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba terlintas di otak Fang.

"Hehehe, aku punya ide"

(000)

Di suatu tempat antah berantah…

"Incik Bos! Ooo Incik Bos!" seru seseorang bersurai ungu yang terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

"Kenapa? Mau memberi kabar tidak penting lagi? Kalau begitu, pergi sana, aku capek mendengarnya" balas seseorang bersurai hijau yang dipanggil "Incik Bos" tadi.

"Hadeuh, Incik Bos ini, marah-marah terus nanti cepat tua lho"

"Iya iya. Nah ada apa?"

"Aku ada berita penting Incik Bos!" kemudian si rambut ungu membisikkan sesuatu pada Incik Bos-nya.

"Hah? Benarkah?" sang Incik Bos bernama Adudu langsung menampakkan wajah shock.

"Betul lah Incik Bos. Kapan aku pernah bohongi Incik Bos?"

"Buh…muahahahahahahaha! Bagus, bagus. Akhirnya aku bisa menghabisimu lagi, Boboiboy, muahahahaha- UHUK! UHUK!"

"Incik Bos! Incik Bos mau minum?"

"Tidak usah! Sekarang aku harus memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkan Boboiboy dan mengembalikan Ochobot seperti semula agar dia bisa memberikan kuasa kepadaku!" balas Adudu dan duduk di hadapan komputer-komputer raksasa di markasnya

**~*TBC*~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : MAAF AZURE TELAT UPDATE! "" Azure lagi sibuk di RL soalnya…ada yang kangen? (Reader : nggak!)**  
**Makasih banyak ya, buat reader yang udah review dan ngasih ide. Maaf banget gara-gara idenya belom kepake, mungkin di beberapa chap kedepan aku pake masukan dari kalian :3 **

**Maaf kalo di chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya banyak typo...**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studio

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari masih bersinar malu-malu dari ufuk timur. Orang-orang mulai bersiap melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari mereka, namun beberapa ada yang memilih malas-malasan di kasur.

Seperti halnya Boboiboy. Ia masih asyik dengan mimpinya tanpa peduli bahwa Fang tengah berdiri di samping kasur bersama Ochobot dalam gendongannya. Sebuah seringai jahil terukir di wajah pemuda _emo_ berkacamata itu. Ochobot yang ada di gendongannya tampak tengah memegang sebuah biskuit berbentuk hati berwarna cokelat dan merah yang diketahui dibuat oleh seorang gadis berhijab pink bernama Yaya.

"Nah, Ochobot, ayo masukkan" ucap Fang sambil berlutut di samping kasur. Ia mengarahkan tangan Ochobot yang memegang biskuit ke mulut Boboiboy. Satu biskuit berhasil masuk ke mulut Boboiboy, namun hal itu tidak membangunkan pemuda pengidap _globphobia_ itu.

"Kalau begitu, tambah lagi!" Fang menyerahkan sebuah biskuit lagi kepada Ochobot dan memasukannya ke mulut Boboiboy.

Masih tidak ada respon. Akhirnya Fang memilih menyumbat mulut Boboiboy sendiri. Ia ambil beberapa biskuit dan memasukkannya sekaligus ke mulut sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini.

"Empat belas…lima belas…enam belas…tujuh be-"

"HMMP- BUEEEKH! OHOK! OHOK!" entah karena rasa biskuit yang **sangat luar biasa** atau karena sesak napas, Boboiboy sontak terbangun dan memuntahkan isi mulutnya.

"Heh, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Dasar kebo" ejek Fang sementara Boboiboy tengah menghilangkan sisa-sisa biskuit yang **sangat enak** itu dari mulutnya.

Setelah merasa baikan, Boboiboy menatap horor biskuit yang ada di tangan Fang.

"KAU MENYUMBAT BISKUIT YAYA KE MULUTKUU!?" teriaknya _shock_. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Habisnya kau gak bangun-bangun sih…" balasnya kemudian menggendong Ochobot dan melarikan diri.

"JANGAN LARI KAU FAAANG!" Boboiboy melompat turun dari kasur dan berlari mengejar Fang.

Seketika pagi yang tenang berubah menjadi pagi yang berisik dikarenakan dua makhluk _homo sapiens _yang sibuk kejar-kejaran ini.

(000)

Setelah puas kejar-kejaran, mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan. Boboiboy membuatkan bubur bayi untuk Ochobot dan Fang sedang memanaskan kari ayam sisa kemarin. Tidak ada percapakan diantara mereka. Paling-paling hanya sayup-sayup suara TV yang sedang menayangkan berita pagi yang menemani mereka.

"Pokoknya hari ini kita harus belanja!" ucap Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

Fang mematikan kompor dan menatap Boboiboy malas.

"Belanja? Malas, ah. Lagipula, apa lagi yang harus dibeli?" tanya Fang sambil menuangkan kari ayam ke sebuah piring.

"Tentu saja beli baju untuk Ochobot! Dia tidak mungkin selamanya pakai baju itu, 'kan?" jawab Boboiboy sambil menunjuk baju yang dikenakan Ochobot.

"Pergilah sendiri" balas Fang sekenaknya.

"Nggak! Kita pergi bertiga!"balas Boboiboy tak mau kalah.

"Kalau aku nggak mau?"

"Harus mau!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Harus!"

"Nggak!"

"Harus!"

"Nggak!"

"Harus!"

"Nggak!"

"Harus!"

"Nggak!"

"Harus!"

(Ulangi dialog di atas 100 kali)

(000)

Di dalam markas bawah tanah…

"Hmm…bagaimana sekarang?" Adudu tampak mondar-mandir di dalam markasnya. Bisa dipastikan ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalau saja Probe tidak menembak Ochobot, aku tidak perlu menyuruhnya membuangnya. Tapi tak kusangka, malah Boboiboy dan Fang yang memungut sumber kuasaku. Tak apalah, sudah lama aku tidak bertarung dengannya" gumam Adudu.

"Haah…seharusnya aku tidak perlu emosi. Bagaimana caraku mengembalikan sumber kuasaku itu?" gumamnya lagi. Kali ini, ia duduk di sebuah kursi karena sudah lelah mondar-mandir.

"Incik Boos! Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah belikan nasi lemak!" Probe tiba-tiba muncul sambil menunjukkan dua bungkus nasi lemak.

"Makanlah duluan. Aku masih mau berpikir" jawab Adudu agak ketus.

"Ya sudahlah. Punya Incik Bos kutaruh disini, ya!" ucap Probe dan meninggalkan sebungkus nasi lemak di atas meja sebelum meninggalkan Adudu. Adudu tidak menggubris perkataan Probe, ingatannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

_**(Flashback ON)**_

_Stasiun Pulau Rintis._

_Seorang remaja bersurai pirang bermata biru turun dari kereta dengan penuh semangat. Wajahnya tampak sangat senang._

"_Huaaah…sudah lama aku tidak ke Pulau Rintis! Ternyata stasiunnya sudah banyak berubah, ya" seru remaja itu sambil melihat-lihat stasiun itu._

"_Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Boboiboy, Tok Aba, dan Fang! Seperti apa mereka sekarang, ya?" remaja itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun dengan ceria. _

_Tanpa disadarinya, dua orang bertudung hitam mengikutinya sejak ia turun dari kereta. Sepertinya mereka tahu bahwa remaja pirang itu akan kembali ke Pulau Rintis hari ini. Saat remaja itu baru saja keluar stasiun, mulut dan hidungnya dibekap oleh sapu tangan milik salah seorang dari mereka. Tentu saja ia kaget, tapi lama-kelamaan kesadarannya menurun dan jatuh pingsan._

_Tanpa aba-aba, dua orang bertudung itu langsung mengangkat tubuh remaja itu dan pergi secepat mungkin. Begitu ia sadar, ia sudah beada di sebuah ruangan remang-remang dengan kedua tangannya sudah terikat kuat di sebuah tiang._

"_Oh, kau sudah bangun ya, Ochobot?" sebuah suara serak mengagetkannya. Remaja yang dipanggil Ochobot itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dengan panik, dan mendapati dua orang di depannya, yang satu menyeringai licik dan yang satu lagi cuma nyengir nggak jelas. Yang satu berambut hijau dan yang satu lagi berambut ungu._

"_Adudu…Probe?" gumamnya tak percaya._

"_Hee…kau masih ingat kami ternyata…" balas Probe polos (benar-benar polos, tidak dibuat-buat). Raut wajah Ochobot sedikit berubah ketakutan. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya._

"_Lama tidak bertemu, ya…kau sudah besar sekarang" ucap Adudu sinis._

"_Apa maumu, Adudu? Mengambil kekuatan dariku? Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan kuasa kepadamu atau ciptaan anehmu! Sampai kapanpun!" seru Ochobot cepat._

"_Tidak mau, ya? Probe!" seru Adudu kepada bawahan setianya. Probe mengangguk dan menodongkan sebuah pistol laser besar bernuansa biru-hitam ke arah Ochobot._

"_Cepat berikan kuasa kepada Incik Bos atau kutembak kau! Muehehehehehe!" ancam Probe dan tertawa tak jelas._

"_Te…tembak saja!" balas Ochobot setengah berteriak, meski sebenarnya ia takut. _

"_Kau berani juga, ya…kutembak kau! Hyaaaaa!" Probe menembakkan laser itu kepada Ochobot. Seketika tubuh Ochobot dipenuhi sinar warna biru. Setelah sinar itu hilang…_

_Seorang bayi berusia sekitar sembilan bulan dengan baju kebesaran menatap Adudu dan Probe bingung._

"_PROOOBE! SIAPA YANG SURUH KAU TEMBAK DIA SEKARANG HAH!?" teriak Adudu dan memukul-mukul Probe dengan sudip elektrik._

"_Aduh! Aduh! Ta…tadi dia yang bolehkan aku tembak dia, Incik Bos…" jawab Probe sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sudip elektrik dari Incik Bos-nya._

"_TAPI AKU BELUM MENYURUHMU! DAN KENAPA KAU AMBIL PISTOL YANG MENGUBAHNYA JADI BAYI? SUDAH KUBILANG PAKAI PISTOL WARNA UNGU YANG ADA DIATAS LEMARI! SEKARANG AKU TIDAK BISA MENGAMBIL KUASANYA!" balas Adudu dan merebut pistol itu dari Probe lalu mematahkannya jadi dua._

"_Alamak! Incik Bos! Kenapa dipatahkan? Bagaimana caranya kembalikan dia seperti semula?" sahut Probe panik. Cara mengembalikan Ochobot seperti semula memang dengan menembaknya sekali lagi, tapi sekarang pistol itu sudah hancur di tangan Adudu._

"_SUDAHLAH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! BUANG SAJA DIA!" teriak Adudu yang kelewat emosi dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia membanting pintu dengan sangat kuat sampai atap ruangan itu bergetar._

"_Alamak…Incik Bos marah…" gumam Probe ketakutan. Buru-buru ia mengambil kardus dan mengetik sesuatu di komputer dengan cepat dan segera mem-print-nya. Setelah itu ia menggendong Ochobot pergi keluar dari markasnya._

_Matanya menatap kesana kemari, terlihat sangat buru-buru. Kemudian ia berlari, entah kemana, untuk meninggalkan Ochobot. Setelah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya Probe memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ochobot di dekat tiang listrik di pinggir jalan._

"_Hiks…maafkan aku, Ochobot…" Probe menangis dengan lebaynya. Dengan efek _slow motion _dan angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Ochobot. Ochobot yang melihat Probe meninggalkannya seorang diri pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan bertepatan pada saat itu, Fang dan Boboiboy datang menghampiri Ochobot._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebenarnya, Probe belum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar di dekat sana dan mengamati Ochobot sampai kedua superhero Pulau Rintis itu membawa Ochobot pergi._

_**(Flashback OFF)**_

(000)

Fang menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pertengkarannya dengan Boboiboy pagi itu diakhiri dengan suit dimana perjanjiannya jika Boboiboy menang maka Fang harus ikut belanja dengannya, dan kalau Fang yang menang, Boboiboy harus pergi berdua dengan Ochobot.

Dan, bisa ditebak bahwa Boboiboy-lah yang memenangkan suit itu, hingga mau tidak mau siang ini ia terpaksa ikut ke mall untuk membeli baju bayi –bukan, lebih tepatnya, menemani Boboiboy membeli baju untuk Ochobot.

Disinilah Fang, hanya duduk di dalam sebuah toko baju dan menatap orang-orang yang lewat dihadapannya dengan bosan. Ia menyesal lupa membawa _handphone_ atau apapun yang bisa mengisi waktunya sembari menunggu pemuda bertopi orange yang tengah sibuk memilih baju. Sempat terpikir untuk melarikan diri, tapi Boboiboy sudah mengancamnya. Ia akan menghabiskan semua persediaan donat lobak merah kesayangan Fang kalau ia berani kabur.

Kejamnya…

"Hei Fang, menurutmu, bagus yang merah atau yang cokelat?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menunjukkan dua kaos berwarna merah dan cokelat.

"Merah" jawab Fang malas tanpa menatap kaos yang ditunjukkan Boboiboy. Ia malah sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya seolah sedang membuat bayangan.

"Oke. Kita beli yang ini saja ya, Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy pada Ochobot.

"Un!" balas Ochobot ceria. Tampaknya ia menyukai baju yang dipilihkan Fang (baca : Papa) untuknya.

Boboiboy lalu meletakkan kaos berwarna cokelat itu kembali ke tempatnya, dan memasukkan kaos merah di kantong belanja yang didapatnya dari salah satu pegawai toko. Tak lama kemudian, Boboiboy kembali menghampiri Fang dengan dua baju yang berbeda.

"Kalau ini bagaimana? Bagus yang kanan atau kiri?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Ck. Yang mana saja" jawab Fang sembari melihat jam tangannya. Sudah berapa lama ia disini?

Tenang, baru **tiga jam lewat lima belas menit**, kok.

.

.

.

.

KAU BILANG ITU "BARU?" APA KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA SESEORANG YANG CUMA BISA DIAM DAN MENUNGGU SESEORANG SELAMA ITU HAH!?

_**(Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis, lebih baik saya lanjutkan sebelum saya diamuk Fang)**_

Jujur saja, Fang lebih memilih mengerjakan soal matematika supersulit di kelas daripada lumutan gara-gara nungguinpemuda bertopi orange membeli baju yang ternyata lebih lama dari ibu-ibu.

_**((SKIP TIME!))**_

"Fang, ayo pulang"

AKHIRNYA! Setelah **lima jam** berkeliling mall dan lumutan akibat menunggu Boboiboy, akhirnya ia bisa pulang juga. Fang meregangkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Kemudian ia melihat Boboiboy yang kini hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dengan Ochobot dalam gendongannya.

"Tolong pegang sebentar, ya" ucap Boboiboy sambil menyerahkan dua kantong berisi belanjaan (bukan hanya baju) kepada Fang. Fang pun menerimanya tanpa curiga. Tapi pada saat Boboiboy melepas tangannya dari pegangan kantong itu…

DUK!

"Kau beli apa saja, sih? Berat!" gerutu Fang dan mencoba mengangkat kantong itu. Namun apa daya, Boboiboy sudah berjalan meninggalkan Fang.

Tanda perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Fang. _Jadi aku disuruh membawa ini semua!? _batinnya kesal.

"Woi! Tunggu aku!" dengan susah payah, Fang berlari menyusul Boboiboy.

Di tengah jalan, Fang hanya bisa menggerutu betapa berat kantong yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Boboiboy yang berjalan di depannya nampak pura-pura tidak peduli pada Fang dan sibuk mengobrol dengan Ochobot. Yaah…meski Ochobot hanya meracau tak jelas, sih.

"Che, berasa jadi babu" gerutu Fang yang kesepuluh kalinya.

Jika dilihat-lihat, mereka seperti pasangan suami-istri yang baru pulang belanja bersama bayi mereka.

Beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh, beberapa bergumam kasihan melihat Fang, dan beberapa lagi senyum-senyum gak jelas melihat mereka.

"Eh, lihat deh, dua cowok disana"

"Ih wow, yang satu imut, yang satu lagi keren. Tapi kok, mereka kayak suami-istri ya?"

"Iya tuh, mana lagi yang di depan gendong bayi sama yang dibelakang bawa kantong plastik. Kayak pengantin baru habis belanja"

"Tapi mereka serasi, ya?"

"Iya juga, ya. Mereka cocok. Kyaaa~"

Beruntung, pembicaraan dua gadis remaja tadi tidak sampai ke telinga Fang ataupun Boboiboy.

(000)

"Haaah…"

Fang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Lelah. Kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Fang, apa kau mau membantuku mema…" ucapan Boboiboy terputus begitu menyadari kalau Fang tengah tertidur.

"Yaah...dia malah tidur. Padahal 'kan aku mau coba masak makan malam" gumam Boboiboy dan menghela napas pendek.

"Sudahlah, semoga saja ada buku resep atau sejenisnya" Boboiboy meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan berbalik menuju dapur.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Ochobot?

Ah, anak itu sekarang sedang berusaha memanjat sofa tempat Fang tidur. Setelah jatuh berkali-kali, akhirnya ia berhasil menaiki sofa itu. Mata birunya menatap Fang dengan polos. Kemudian ia merangkak menaiki perut Fang. Fang yang sudah kelelahan tampak tidak tahu kalau Ochobot sudah menduduki perutnya. Setelah duduk di perut Fang, Ochobot menatap wajah Fang. Pandangan Ochobot sebenarnya lebih tertuju pada kacamata _violet_ yang dipakai Fang. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu tertarik dengan kacamata itu.

Perlahan, Ochobot mencoba meraih kacamata Fang yang masih bertengger di hidungnya. Dengan susah payah dikarenakan tangannya yang pendek, ia berhasil meraih lensa kacamata Fang dan melepas kacamata itu. Setelah mendapatkan kacamata Fang, Ochobot kemudian turun dari sofa, kemudian merangkak menuju dapur tempat Boboiboy memasak dengan kacamata Fang di tangannya.

"Mama! Uung!" Ochobot menarik-narik kaki Boboiboy yang sedang membuat sup krim.

"Eh? Ochobot?" Boboiboy mematikan kompor dan berjongkok dihadapan Ochobot.

"Da!" Ochobot menunjukkan kacamata Fang kepada Boboiboy.

"Lho, ini 'kan kacamata Fang" ucap Boboiboy dan menggendong Ochobot pergi ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Fang yang masih tertidur.

"Kamu mengambilnya dari Fang, ya?" tanya Boboiboy pada Ochobot.

"Un!" jawab Ochobot. Boboiboy langsung mengartikannya sebagai "iya"

Tadinya Boboiboy berniat untuk meletakkan kacamata Fang di meja samping sofa, tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hmph. Harus kubalas dulu…" gumam Boboiboy dan kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan memasak. Kacamata Fang ia simpan di saku celananya. Ia penasaran bagaimana reaksi Fang ketika kacamatanya hilang.

(000)

"Oi, bangun! Kau tidak mau makan malam? Oi Fang! Bangun cepat!" Boboiboy mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Fang.

Perlahan Fang membuka matanya. Saat matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, pandangan Fang buram. Refleks, ia menyentuh matanya, dan mendapati kacamatanya tidak ada.

"Ma…mana kacamataku?" Fang terbangun dan langsung mengobrak-abirik meja di depannya, berharap kacamatanya ada disana. Namun nihil, kacamatanya tidak ada. Tentu saja

"Kau yang mengambil kacamataku, ya?" tuduh Fang pada Boboiboy.

"Hei! Main tuduh sembarangan! Bukan aku yang ambil!" balas Boboiboy membela diri.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Cepat kembalikan!" balas Fang. Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul dari dahinya.

"Makanya kau cari dulu yang benar! Jangan asal tuduh!" ucapan dari Boboiboy membuat Fang menggertakkan giginya. Kemudian Fang beranjak dari sofa dan pergi mencari kacamatanya.

Diam-diam, Boboiboy tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan beritahu Fang ya, Ochobot" kata Boboiboy pada Ochobot sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Ochobot yang duduk di dekat kaki Boboiboy pun ikut-ikutan meletakkan jarinya di depan bibirnya.

_Manisnyaaa…~~_

**~*TBC*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Lagi-lagi Azure telat update ."" (dipentung reader) kayaknya makin lama cerita ini makin gaje aja…**

**Maaf Azure telat update! Efek baru sembuh dari WB yang bener-bener nyebelin, jadi juga chapter ini. Maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan reader. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, follow dan fav! *bows***

**Ngomong-ngomong, fanfic ini cocoknya jadi genre apa aja ya? Lama-lama Azure gak yakin sama genre humor aja. Apa perlu Azure ganti/tambahin genrenya?**

**Oh ya, ada sedikit _omake_ nih.**

* * *

(_Omake_!)

"Sudah ketemu belum, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah polos pada Fang yang tepar di lantai.

"Belum" jawab Fang singkat. Sudah satu jam ia mencari kacamatanya ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi tetap tidak ketemu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo makan dulu. Aku sudah buatkan sup krim" ajak Boboiboy sambil menarik tangan Fang agar ia berdiri. Meski Boboiboy menatap Fang dengan pandangan iba, dalam hati Boboiboy tertawa terbahak-bahak, puas rasanya bisa mengerjai Fang.

"Oh iya, Fang, ini kacamatamu" ucap Boboiboy dan mengembalikan kacamata Fang kepada pemiliknya. Fang hanya _speechless _mendapati kacamatanya selama ini ada pada Boboiboy.

"BOBOIBOOY! SIALAN KAU!" teriak Fang kesal setengah mati. Namun apa daya, Boboiboy sudah kabur. Kemudian kejar-kejaran seperti tadi pagi pun terulang lagi malam ini.

* * *

_**Akhir kata, Review please?**_


End file.
